


Il pianeta degli uomini lupo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wolf [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Furry, M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Transformation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Darwin finirà prigioniero di un mondo alieno di licantropi.





	Il pianeta degli uomini lupo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M shotacon.

Il pianeta degli uomini lupo

Darwin camminava lungo il ciglio della strada, guardandosi le scarpe da ginnastica, ogni tanto sbadigliava, i capelli mori, con alcune ciocche bionde sul ciuffo, gli ricadevano davanti al viso. La luce dei lampioni lo illuminava, facendo brillare l’orecchino ad anellino che portava al lobo dell’orecchio.  
< Odio quel lavoro. E ancor di più non avere la macchina, in questa zona sperduta >. Guardava ogni tanto i campi di mais alla sua destra o la strada deserta alla sua sinistra, notava le varie buche sull’asfalto. < Ho sempre paura di beccare qualche serpente. Inoltre in questo dannatissimo posto non c’è mai campo con quel catorcio di telefonino che mi ritrovo >. Udì un fruscio e si guardò intorno, ma non vide nulla, sporse il labbro inferiore e corrugò la fronte.  
“Che diamin…”. Alzò lo sguardo e venne accecato da una luce intensa, si parò il viso con il braccio, gridando.  
Un raggio lo colpì in pieno e lo attirò a sé, Darwin strillò più forte ed iniziò a dimenarsi, perse la scarpa, cercò di allungare braccia e gambe verso terra, ma venne comunque trascinato dentro una navicella spaziale. Cadde pesante sul pavimento di metallo, gemette e il mezzo si mise di nuovo in moto, la velocità era tale che Darwin rotolò gemendo e andò a sbattere contro la parete. La botta gli fece perdere i sensi.  
Si riprese udendo dei colpi di tosse e dei mugolii di dolore, notò che c’era un ragazzino della sua età, da dei disordinati capelli ricci. Gattonò fino a lui.  
“Hai idea di cosa sta succedendo?” chiese con voce stridula, tremando di terrore.  
L’altro giovane aveva le guance rigate dalle lacrime e negò con il capo freneticamente.  
Dal soffitto della navicella scesero dei fucili, simili a dei tubi e gli spararono addosso delle melme verdi. I giovani non riuscirono neanche ad aprire bocca che furono avvolti dalla sostanza, i loro vestiti vennero macerati dai succhi gastrici dei blob, che penetrarono in loro ogni orifizio.  
Darwin sentì un formicolio per tutto il corpo, gli mancava il fiato e rischiò di svenire, quando le sostanze si ritirarono, liberandoli e strisciando via, i due giovani gridarono guardandosi a vicenda.  
I loro corpi erano diventati minuti e morbidi, i loro capelli più lucenti, la loro pelle liscia, i loro bacini larghi, i loro glutei ben definiti e i loro membri eccitati.  
“Sei diventato un shotacon” gli disse l’altro giovane.  
“Non so cosa vuol dire, ma tu sembri un ragazzino più piccolo e… strano” gemette Darwin. Batté le palpebre, i suoi occhi, come quelli dell’altro, erano diventati più grandi e vitrei.  
Udirono dei passi e si voltarono di scatto.  
“Un lupo mannaro!” gridò Darwin, vedendo un gigantesco uomo lupo, coperto solo da spessi peli neri.  
L’altro giovane rabbrividì vedendo che la creatura ghignava, mostrando una chiostra di denti bianchi.  
“Non dirmi che è un alieno furry” piagnucolò.  
“Navicella, protocollo 1” ordinò l’alieno. Delle braccia di metallo scesero dal soffitto e afferrarono i giovani per polsi e caviglie, sollevandoli.  
“Lasciaci!” gridò l’altro giovane.  
“Non voglio essere né studiato, né vivisezionato. Non sono una cavia da laboratorio!” sbraitò Darwin. Dal soffitto scesero dei tubi che iniziarono a pompargli dei liquidi dolciastri, entrambi i giovani si ritrovarono malgrado a deglutire.  
La navicella era ripartita e i due giovani vennero pompati fino ad avere gli addomi leggermente gonfi.  
L’alieno lupino si era seduto nuovamente sul sedile di guida e stava pilotando la navicella verso il suo pianeta.  
“Navicella, protocollo 2, devono essere pronti per quando arriveremo” ordinò. Dei tubi penetrarono i giovani tra i glutei ed iniziò a pompare un’altra sostanza, i volti dei due giovani erano diventati vermigli e lo sguardo implorante.  
Vennero liberati dai macchinari e lasciati ricadere ignudi, oltre che tremanti, sul pavimento di metallo.  
I due ragazzi avevano l’aria desiderosa e confusa, le labbra sporte ad o, rosse, che non riuscivano a chiudere e i loro bacini fremevano leggermente, non riuscivano ad abbassare i glutei sporti in fuori.  
L’eccitazione gli dava alla testa e i loro respiri erano rapidi, premettero l’uno le labbra su quello dell’altro, intrecciando le loro lingue, dimenando più furiosamente i bacini. Intrecciarono le loro lingue e diedero vita a dei mugolii eccitati, respirando con il naso.  
Il lupo iniziò la manovra per attraversare l’atmosfera di un pianeta rossastro.  
“Protocollo 3. Così sono pronti” ordinò.  
Una mano metallica scese dal soffitto della navicella e mise dei fiocchetti rossi al collo longilineo di entrambi i giovinetti dalle gote piene, altre due mani li fecero penetrare da dei vibratori e gli vennero messe delle bardature di cuoio ai loro glutei in modo che non si potessero né spostare, né togliere.  
I due giovane vennero all’unisono, continuando a baciarsi, con gli occhi chiusi.  
“Perfetto. Ora scendiamoli” disse il lupo e cliccò un pulsante, una gabbia trasparente uscì dal pavimento di metallo e li rinchiuse. Alla fine di essa apparve un gancio di metallo, il lupo lo afferrò e, quando la navicella si aprì, trascinò la gabbia all’esterno, su una pista d’atterraggio.  
I due giovani iniziarono a staccarsi, dandosi una serie di baci prolungati.  
“Oniichan” disse il giovane dai capelli rossi.  
“Oneechan” si ritrovò a implorare Darwin.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Kiss Me Before I Fucking Lose My Mind (lyrics).


End file.
